what the?
by McMuffin
Summary: Bailey walks in on Addison and Alex going at it in an on-call room. / Bailey, Addison/Alex, crack fic.


**For the prompt "Bailey walking in on them having sex in an on-call room****" for ga_fic_prompts at livejournal. Pretty much written for the LOLs. Hope you like it :D**

*~*

7am

Doctor Bailey walks the halls of Seattle Grace Hospital, trepidation mixing with anxiety in her gut. She knows something is up. Like a major car crash was going to happen. Like the feeling she had felt the night of prom, the day of the bomb, the day Burke and Cristina didn't get married, the day Callie Torres got Chief Resident over her, the day-

Okay her brain really needs to shut up with the examples.

Basically something huge is going to happen.

Something shocking would happen that day.

If only she knew when.

*~*

10am

Surgery with Montgomery and Karev. Nothing interesting except Karev is being his usual annoying self. Addison seems pissed off, gripping the scalpel tightly.

Maybe that would be the big event.

Addison would stab Alex.

Shame really, if she did, Miranda likes Addison, she was her friend. She doesn't want to see her friend go to jail for killing someone like Alex. Alex has talent, and he wasn't that bad under his asshole exterior.

Now Lexie Grey on the other hand…

*~*

11pm

ER. Empty. Boring.

Miranda paces, hoping that whatever thing she's feeling this about would happen soon. She needs it to be over and done with. She doesn't like waiting.

*~*

11:15am

ER. Empty. Boring. Still pacing.

*~*

11:30am

ER. Empty. Boring. Still pacing. Phone call. Car crash.

Yay! Bailey grins. She knew she had this feeling for a reason. Big trauma here she comes!

*~*

12pm

False alarm.

"Stupid kids." She mutters, pissed off about not getting a surgery.

"Stupid who?" Addison asks as she approached her.

"Kids. Fake 911 call. Damn I needed a surgery."

"Want in on mine? Preemie twins, c-section… placental abruption, could always use an extra set of hands."

"Sure." Bailey nods. "As long as Karev isn't not there. I can't take much more of your sniping."

Addison bites her lip. "He'll be there. Hopefully he'll stay in line. I swear that man doesn't know what superior means."

Miranda nods. "You're telling me… I think he only knows the term superior when it concerns his power over his interns."

"Hummm…" Addison scoffs and folds her arms in thought.

*~*

1:30pm

"Fifteen blade. Karev- suction."

Karev obeys her. Shocking. Not even a retort in the past hour. Bailey is impressed as she sutures up the mother's stomach and can't help but notice that they make a good team when they're not arguing.

*~*

2:30pm

"Shouldn't you use the eighteen blade?" Karev says, rather rudely, Miranda thinks.

"No." Addison says coldly.

"Why not?" He asks, rudely again.

"Because, it's too thick for this thin tissue." She glares at him over her scrub mask.

And the arguing is back.

*~*

3pm

"I'm your superior! Your tone was rude, do not say it was merely a question, you were being…"

Miranda is thankful as she walks away from the arguing pair.

Maybe her gut feeling is just because of food poisoning. Nothing has happened out of the ordinary today.

*~*

5pm

Another argument with Tucker because she's just bean told her patient needs surgery and she won't be home until late. Tucker told her to stay at work.

Her patient has complications.

Maybe this was what her feeling was about?

*~*

8pm

Nope. Nothing major- just internal bleeding. Bad internal bleeding, but nothing _that_ cool.

And now she has to stay on call in case it happens again.

Great.

*~*

9pm

The coffee machine's broken, the cafeteria's shut.

"This better not be the goddamn reason for this feeling." She grumbles and goes in search of coffee.

*~*

10pm

"Addison, what are you still doing here?"

"Monitoring a critical preemie… if she codes and doesn't get proper treatment within ten minutes she will die."

"You don't trust Karev?"

"Oh I trust him alright, but this is a very critical case… one tiny slip…"

"And the baby will die."

"Even a tiny amount of shock too much and she will die. I don't think Karev can wipe with that failure right now."

"Hold on, you're looking out for Alex Karev now?"

Addison shrugs and speaks after a pause. "His mother's sick… or at least, that's what he told me… and you know his history with failure… I don't really want anything more to worry him."

Miranda nods. "Mmm."

*~*

10:30pm

She found coffee. Finally.

She found it in Pink Land aka. Dermatology.

She wants to shoot herself.

Maybe her gut feeling is telling her that she's going to shoot herself?

Ah, nope, just that she's hungry.

*~*

11pm

"Damnit!" The vending machine 'ate' her money.

"Bailey?" Karev asks her as he walks down the hall.

"Stupid thing ate my cash."

He smirks and gives the machine a hard kick, and a few candy bars fall out.

"Take your pick."

He holds the candy out to Bailey.

She smiles for once. "Thanks…" She takes a raspberry chocolate bar and leaves him with the choice of rocky road or caramel.

Addison walks up and takes the caramel one. "Mmm thanks!"

He glares half-assed at her. "They're not- I didn't- Ugh!"

Addison grins at him and continues on her way to NICU, completely ignoring Bailey throughout this whole scene.

*~*

11:30

Caffeine and sugar are wearing off.

Tired.

Need an on call room.

Gut feeling must be a lie. Damn.

*~*

11:59

So much for her gut feeling about something epic happening.

Yay! An unlocked call room! She'd been searching for long enough.

Opens the door and-

"Holy Shit!" Bailey scrambles to cover her eyes.

Addison. Alex. Breasts. Chocolate. Naked. Against the wall. _Naked. _Holy shit.

She exits the room as quickly as possible and heads down to the ER to clear her thoughts.

*~*

12:12am

"Miranda!" There it is, Addison's voice.

Bailey winces and turns to find an embarrassed redhead behind her. Bailey raises an eyebrow.

"Look, I can-"

"Save it. I don't want to know why you're doing the nasty with your intern… I'd just like to forget."

Addison gulps. "Well he's not my intern anymore."

"Mmm, just your fuck buddy?"

Addison winces and Bailey frowns, "Sorry, it's just… it's not everyday you see one of your best friends having sex with the man she hates… or with any man in general. Holy shit."

This is the most Bailey's ever sworn in her life.

"Well… I don't hate him." Addison smiles as she says this.

"You love him." Bailey's eyes widen.

Addison grins. "I do."

"Wait, how long have you two been sneaking around?"

"Um… four months?"

"Holy shit." Bailey repeats.

"Please stop saying that. I now associate that with… well…" Alex says as he joins them.

"Yeah, gross. Thanks for the reminder, Karev." Bailey mutters. "You are nasty, not locking the door?"

"Hey! Why are you looking at me? Addie didn't lock it either!" Alex exclaims.

Bailey glares. "Because I saw with my own two eyes what you were doing with that chocolate bar. I do not think she would have been concentrating enough to think about locking the door- you on the other hand."

Addison smirks. "Exactly."

Alex smirks, but not for the same reason. He smirks because he sees Bailey's blush and knows that she is obviously still thinking about the position she caught them in- a very hot position, might he add.

"Karev, wipe that nasty smirk off of your face and get me some sedatives."

"You want to be sedated?" Addison asks bewildered.

"Yes. I need to forget this… this disgusting, nasty sight, as soon as possible." Bailey says and glares at the pair. "I'm going to splash water on my face, when I return- to room 2013, I expect you there with Lorazepam."

She leaves, and Addison and Alex soon head off to get sedatives.

"Is she serious?" Alex mutters to his girlfriend.

"I don't know, but would it really do any harm if she isn't and we drug her?" Addison grins.

"Addison! I… didn't know you were that Satanic." Alex smirks. "It's hot."

*~*

12:30am

"You better have those sedatives already, I don't know how much longer I can take being awake with this knowledge-"

Bailey enters the room, not quite paying attention until she hears a moan and looks up, seeing Alex and Addison making out, Alex's hand obviously grasping Addison's breast.

"Ow! What the hell?" Alex exclaims as Bailey smacks him on the arm, hard.

"You two are nasty!"

"Well… we didn't get to finish last time…" Alex smirks, figuring if Bailey's seen him having sex, it can't get much worse.

"Give me that!" Bailey snatches the sedatives from Addison's hand. "And get out. I'll sedate myself." She goes to sit on the bed. "Actually, no, Karev, get out. Addison, you can stay here with me, I don't want you two doing the nasty anymore."

Alex leaves, muttering under his breath, he doesn't want to be further punished.

"You… are a sick, sick person Addison, Forbes Montgomery." Bailey says looking Addison straight in the eye as she injects herself in the arm.

"I am not!" Addison exclaims.

"Oh you most definitely are, how the hell did you get your leg up… there?"

Addison blushes profusely.

"And the chocolate…" Bailey shakes her head in disgust, obviously the sedative is working quickly on her.

"Okay this is way too awkward, give me some of that."

Addison snatches the other syringe that Bailey hasn't used, sits on the bed, and injects herself with Lorazepam.

Soon they are both passed out on the bed, both hoping for amnesia when they awake. Unfortunately, Alex still knows the truth…

*~*


End file.
